barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
We're All Friends
We're All Friends is the 27th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of Season 3 episode A Very Special Friend. Plot Hannah and Jill knows learn about friends. Stephen and Emily like her family. Danny john your friends today. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Curtis *Kristen *Hannah *Jeff *Kelly *Cody *Kami *Jill *Linda *Keesha *Kim *Chip *Robert *Carols *Danny *Colleen *Rebecca *Maria *Stephen *Emily *Ashley *Alissa *Jack *Zack *Sean *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day! #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #The More We Get Together #No Matter What the Name? #Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Anything You Can Do! #If Your Happy And You Know it! #In Our Family #BINGO #Baby Bop's Ballet Class Music (Scene Taken from "Come on Over To Barney's House") #That is What it Means to Be a Friend #We're All Friends #I Love You Trivia *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. *Cody wear the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes Look What I Can Do!. And a long hair. *Jill wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair *Linda wear the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a little long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a pony tail. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a hairstyle. *Chip wear the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Excellent Exercise!. And a short hair. *Colleen wear the same clothes from A Perfectly Purple Day. And a pony tail. *Rebecca wear the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a long hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a little long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from You Are Special. And a pony tail. *Ashley wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Jack wear the same purple shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Zack wear the same blue jean shirt and black pants. And a short hair. *Sean wear the same green shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Caring, Means, Sharing!". * When Jeff say "Barney!". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places", * When the Barney's say "Hi, Good to see you!" the sound clip is taken from "Hop To It!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "E-I-E-I-O". * When the Barney's say "Hi everybody! Good to see you!" the sound clip is taken from "Rock with Barney". * When the child kids say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "Gone Fishing!" * At the end of the Barney doll with a heart. * This is the only appearances of Jack, Zack and Sean. * This group (Danny, Stephen, Hannah and Emily) also appeared in Try It You'll Like It!, Sweet As Honey and It's Home to Me!. *This group (Jeff, Hannah, Danny, and Emily) also appeared in Good Job! *This group (Jeff, Danny, Stephen, and Jill) also appeared in Excellent Exercise *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Let's Eat". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "How Does Your Garden Grow?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Little' Mother Goose". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Round and Round We Go". *The Season 10-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Dancing & Barney's Super Singing Circus". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Round and Round We Go". *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Good Job!". *During "I Love You", Danny, Jeff, Cody, Kelly, Kami, Kim, Chip, Carols, Colleen, Robert, Linda, Ashley & Alissa, Maria, Hannah and Kristen are in Barney's right, while Keesha, Stephen, Curtis, Jill, Rebecca and Emily are on Barney's left. "We're All Friends" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *Barney in JumpStart: The Movie Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Connecticut Public Television Logo *Funding for Barney & Friends has been made Possible Part By a Grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Financial Support, By Viewers Like You (Danny played by Jeffrey Hood Version) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on We're All Friends *Visit PBS Online At pbskids.org *End Credits *Funding for Barney & Friends has been made Possible Part By a Grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Financial Support, By Viewers Like You (Min played by Pia Manalo Version) *Public Broadcasting Service logo *Universal Studios Florida A Day at the Park With Barney Promo *Come on Over To Barney's House Trailer *Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer *More Barney Songs Trailer *Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer *Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation